Battle at Eros Charity Gala
The''' Battle at the Eros Charity Gala''' takes place in Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapters 14 and 15. It is a two-part battle that serves as the series finale. Talk Show Disaster After Your Character's talk show interview with Winona Johnson is ruined by Eros' interference, you chase your Match twin. His/her name is revealed to be Keegan, and the player has the opportunity in a premium choice to listen to his/her side of the story. If you choose the premium choice, Keegan tells you what Eros is planning and asks you to maintain his/her cover by acting scared when his/her cameras go back online for Rowan to see his/her every move. Preparing for Battle You tell the group what happened and what Eros' next target will be. Alana Kusuma has Nikos Anastopoulos supply her with an electric baton to be used on the Matches, and the group dresses up for the event. Sloane Washington and Khaan Mousavi are in charge of surveillance and the technology for the operation. Alana and Damien Nazario will keep tabs on the security side of the event, tracking Cecile Contreras and Rowan West, the President's Secret Service, and Match guards. Nadia Park and Steven Tennyson will handle a distraction if needed. They are able to get Steve's friend to sneak you and Hayden into the event. You and Hayden Young keep a close eye on the President Vera Thompson and Harley Doyle. When you see the President, you try to convince her that she is in danger. You fail and she doesn't heed your warning. Battle The battle starts in chaos. Your group is able to spring into action and fight the Eros guards, knocking Harley's gun out of his/her hand and rendering it inoperable. Rowan and Cecile try to escape, ordering Harley to fight Hayden and leaving Harley to fend for herself/himself. In your fight, you reveal that Harley is a Match and not human, thereby exposing Eros' deceit. Harley tries to escape, following Rowan and Cecile, and you, Hayden, Damien, and Alana follow. When Rowan backhands Cecile, Harley tackles him and a fight occurs, pushing both of them to the edge of the rooftop. You have the choice to rescue Harley, rescue Rowan, or let them both fall. Cecile tries to escape, but Keegan is waiting in the helicopter. Keegan's actions are determinant on whether or not he/she is your enemy or ally. If Keegan is your enemy, Keegan takes Cecile into the helicopter and starts to fly away, but then pushes her out. Cecile drops back onto the roof, and is subsequently arrested. If Keegan is neutral towards you, when he/she grabs Cecile by the throat, Keegan will not give you or Damien the option to talk. Keegan will throw Cecile down and then climb into the helicopter alone and take off. If Keegan is your ally, when he/she grabs Cecile by the throat, Keegan will listen to you and Damien. Whatever advice you give Keegan, he/she releases Cecile and tells the group that he/she never wants to see Cecile again. Cecile is subsequently arrested. Aftermath Your group is hailed as heroes and is invited to the White House for a party in their honor. If Rowan dies or is incarcerated, Eros is now under the control of Sloane Washington and Khaan Mousavi with some much needed new changes. Keegan starts the Unity of Liberated Matches, and, if Keegan is allies with you, thanks the group for what they did. Hayden tries to live his/her life to its fullest and embraces his/her true identity by renting an apartment. Alana returns to work. Damien's private investigation business gets many calls about cases for him to solve. Nadia and Steve begin their life as a couple. You get your life back and celebrate your victory future plans with your friends. Category:Events Category:Events in Perfect Match Category:Battles